Chris' destiny!
by Freak1985
Summary: Chris is seen as the lesser witch in the Haliwells now after many years his destiny will become clear and paths will be chosen...but do the rest of the family agree? xx
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed and all that Jazz......

Summary: This is set in the good future the old that when Chris came back in series 6 he changed. There will be a few flashbacks in this which will explain what has happened etc, also it will include slash which means if you don't like it then don't read!!!!

AN: okay so this idea popped into my head and I needed to write it down, I know I should be working on my other story but I've kinda come to a dead end at the moment, I also noticed that no one has ever done this type of story before or if they have I couldn't find one so sorry for stealing the idea (LOL) I have changed the way I will be writing this and thank you everyone who reviewed hope u like the rewrite, so here it is my new charmed story.............

* * *

Piper watches her youngest son from the door frame, as he sleeps peacefully on the living room sofa.

_What could he have been doing till four in the morning Piper wonders._

_He looks pale, so pale these days and his eyes so full of secrets, Piper sighs. _

She watches Chris as suddenly shoots up, his eyes wide with fear searching the room for the sense that woke him up, he stops still for a moment and smells the air around him and his eyes quickly connect with Pipers.

"Mom?" Chris asks his voice small. Piper can't help but grin at him.

"You need your bed, Chris," Piper instructs, Chris nods his head and slowly tries to stand, but the exhaustion has hit him and he falls back down on the sofa with a thump. Piper cautiously makes her way over to him, watching as his eyes follow her movements, she gently sits next to him and pulls him into her, Chris wraps his arms around Piper and rests his head on her shoulder and again is consumed by sleep. Piper watches as Chris drifts off to sleep safe in her arms.

_Where's my baby boy gone?_ She wonders as she strokes his hair and cheek.

* * *

Earlier that night

"Wyatt, where's your brother?" Piper asks as she enters the boys the room, see looks at the empty made bed on the left seeing no Chris asleep. Wyatt looks up from the magazine he is flipping through on his bed.

_Its twelve o'clock where is he? Piper wonders._

"He's out, mom I think he said something about going to the cinema with Molly," Wyatt says easily. Piper glares at her eldest son knowing that he is covering for his brother.

_I hate lying for him, he just won't tell me what's wrong, Wyatt thinks._

"Ok, stop with the look, I don't know where he went he couldn't sleep earlier and he went to get some air and hasn't came back, so maybe he found a friend to hang with, mom don't worry Chris always comes back," Wyatt states pleading with his mother through his eyes to leave Chris to deal with whatever the hell he is doing. Piper sits down on Wyatt's bed.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Piper asks her eighteen year old. Wyatt sits straighter on his bed; he sighs and looks over at the empty bed the other side of the room.

"Mom, I don't know, he's been a bit off lately maybe cause schools starting up soon and the job at the restaurant," Wyatt wonders.

_Even though I know he's being in the underworld a lot over the past month, Wyatt thinks_

"Ok, I'll let it rest," Piper sighs; she leans over and kisses Wyatt's cheek.

"Goodnight Wy," Piper says gently as she gets up to leave.

* * *

"Piper he'll come home he always does," Leo reasons with his wife a while later when they are in bed.

"I know but Leo, he's our son and I just want to know that he's safe," Piper states, as she gets out of bed and puts on her dressing gown and goes down stairs to look out for her son.

* * *

Two years previous

A fourteen year old Chris slowly wonders down the stairs of the Manor looking around slowly, he notices that the family pictures on the wall are slanted and some cracked.

_Why am I here I never come home during lunch from magic school, Chris thinks._

Chris frowns and tries to quicken his pace to get to the ground floor, however it seems as if he can't move any faster than the slowly pace he is keeping.

_Something's happened, what's happened? Chris wonders._

Chris looks down to the ground floor from half way up the stairs; he sees Auntie Paige and Aunt Phoebe lying on the floor in odd positions. His eyes begin to tear up. Chris again tries to run to the bottom of the stairs, as he reaches the bottom, Chris looks towards his Aunties, but his eyes are diverted to the figure that is surrounded by a group of men all dressed in black, Chris eyes tear up again as he flicks his hand to throw one off the figure, as his power reaches the man he just moves an inch; his power had little effect. The man turns and glares at Chris, Chris stills as the man smiles at him revealing his two pearly white fangs with a low growl. Chris then sees the darks hair spread across the floor, it dawns on him that it's Piper.

_No please God no! Chris thinks._

"MOM! MOM!" Chris screams over and over as he tries to run to Piper, she is just out of reach and Chris is never getting to her.

"MOM!" He screams once more.

"CHRIS! CHRIS!" a voice shouts breaking Chris out of his trance. Chris eyes open shooting around widely. To see Wyatt who sprung out of his bed and on to his brother shaking him strongly.

"Wy?" he asks softly.

"I'm here," Wyatt whispers, as Chris begins to shake by the force of his nightmare.

"It was just a nightmare, Chris it's not real," Wyatt tries to reassure as he hugs and holds his brother tightly.

"It was real, Wy, Oh God, Mom," Chris says as he begins to gasp for air, Wyatt watches as Chris begins to claw at Wyatt.

"Chris, its okay, Mom's okay, just calm down please," Wyatt soothes as Chris stops clawing at Wyatt and begins to sobs violently into Wyatt's chest. The sobs rage on loudly.

_Thank God I put a silencing spell on the room before we both went to sleep, Wyatt thinks with a sigh._

Chris quietens down after a while as Wyatt continues to rock him back and fore to sleep. Wyatt lies Chris back down on his bed moving the cover down so it's not on his chest as it glistens with sweat. Wyatt makes his way back over to his bed, he leans over as he is sitting to his bed side table and he opens the top draw and takes out a black notebook. He turns to a fresh page and begins to write.....

Sunday 1st September 2019 3:30am

Nightmare 10: Screaming and sweating, said something about mom? Chris took half an hour to get back to sleep.

Wyatt flicks through the notebook, seeing that this the tenth nightmare Chris has had in the last month.

_This is happening way too often these days, Wyatt thinks._

Wyatt lies back on his bed looking up at the ceiling the notebook resting on his chest, he looks over at Chris who now thankfully looks peaceful but for the sweat still streaming off him. Wyatt gets up and opens the window.

_I didn't realise it was this hot, its September, Wyatt sighs_ as the cool breeze cools his heated skin. Wyatt turns around back to his bed, putting the notebook away and stares at his brother in wonderment.

* * *

Present

Wyatt slowly makes his way to the kitchen the following morning, he senses Chris on the sofa and so he turns and heads to the living room. He sees Chris laying the length of the sofa deep in sleep.

_So how was the girl, must have been good for you to still be a sleep? Wyatt asks._

_Lay off Wy, and there is no girl, Chris thinks back._

He raises his head and opens his tired eyes to see Wyatt smirking at him.

"You know I'm only teasing, little brother," Wyatt laughs and as a smile graces Chris' lips, so does Wyatt. Wyatt pulls Chris into standing position and holds his arm gently as they begin to move.

"Come on, let's go have breakfast, or at least I will you need a shower you smell like the dead," Wyatt says as he pushes Chris towards the stairs. Chris rolls his eyes at Wyatt as he climbs the stairs intent on having a very long shower. Wyatt watches in concern as to what Chris is up too.

* * *

So what do you guys think of the re-write hope you like it and I will be putting in plenty of flashbacks to get you guys up to speed.

So go ahead and review..................................


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed and all that Jazz...

Summary: This is set in the good future the old that when Chris came back in series 6 he changed. There will be a few flashbacks in this which will explain what has happened etc; also it will include slash which means if you don't like it then don't read!

An: so this is looonngg over due but I'm bored and have recently been reading what I wrote before so here goes...please review and tell me the true I may be a bit rusty...

* * *

Chris sighs as he flicks through the book of shadows after school. He's looking for a demon and can't find him.

_We need to find him, Chris thinks_ and angrily slams the book shadow.

"Wow, kiddo there's no need to take it out on the book," Paige says on entering the attic and looking at her youngest nephew crossed legged in the middle of the floor. Chris looks up at her, for a second she sees him as the small young six year old astonished by the big book, sun streaming through the window giving him the angel halo he already has. But all too quickly the sun goes in behind a cloud leaving her staring down at a frustrated teenager whose eyes hold no nativity about them.

"Anything I can help with?" She asks.

"No, he's not in there," Chris says with another sigh.

"What did Piper tell you about hunting demons on your own?" Paige warns raising an eyebrow.

_We have this talk every week, she thinks_

_I never listen though, Chris smirks back_.

Paige just shakes her head.

"Anyway I'm not hunting it's for a class at Magic School, we were given a demon to look for and we have to find everything about it and produce a spell or potion to vanish it, like demon hunting but without the lecture," Chris explains as he stands and puts the book back in its place.

"Oh, well that's an easy for, the library at magic school as hundreds of books, why do..." Paige suggests.

_Thanks auntie Paige you're the best, Chris thinks and he orbs off mind conversation._

_Why does he always do that, Paige thinks looking skyward._

_Thanks auntie Paige, Chris voice says in her head._

"Where's your brother?" Piper asks a couple of hours later as the Halliwell families are getting ready for dinner. Piper is dishing food out in the kitchen and Wyatt's helping, he opens his mouth to say something, anything to appease her, when Paige pipes up.

"He's a magic school studying,"

"And yes I can sense him he's on his own and fine," she adds as Piper looks at her.

"We are having a guest over for dinner I wanted Chris to meet him," Piper explains and as if on cue the door bell rings. Piper excitedly goes to answer it. Paige and Wyatt exchange raised eyebrows at the behaviour.

"Hi, hope you found it okay," they hear her say in an excited manner.

"Yes, it's easy enough," a young man's voice says. Paige and Wyatt dash out to see who it is. When they reach the foyer they see the back of a tall young man in jeans and a dark blue shirt talking to Leo and Henry.

"Paige, Wyatt this is Alex he's the new bar manager at P3, I invited him over it's his first night in the city and he hasn't got anyone else to spend it with," Piper says smiling at the pair.

"Bet he could find someone pretty quick look," Paige hisses to Wyatt who chuckles but looks disgusted as his aunt checks the man's butt out.

Alex turns around to reveal bright blue eyes, perfect teeth, tanned face framed by blonde hair. They stare at how handsome he is. A loud crash breaks the trance. They all turn towards the kitchen where it came from Piper, Leo and Paige rushes to see what it is. They find two plates smashed and a black cat eating the fish off the floor.

"OOO, the food, get away Jess," Piper says shooing the cat away. Leo tidies the mess up.

"That's the second time this week, the boy wanted a cat and does he look after her, nooo! He's dead when he gets home," Piper rants to Leo who tries to calm her down.

After the mess is tidy and everyone is seated for dinner the atmosphere calms and everyone makes conversation with their guest. However, Paige notices he is very tense through dinner and keeps looking at the empty chair opposite.

_I wonder if he knows Chris, Paige thinks._

Alex eyes dart to hers and quickly back down to his plate. He sighs and Melinda takes that as her cue to get him to liven up and talk, which he does a bit, but soon the table is filled with everyone else's conversations and Alex just watches and listens.

"So did you like Alex?" Piper asks everyone as they are clearing away, Alex just left.

"I think Melinda seemed to like him a little," Wyatt teases and watches as his sister goes red.

"Wyatt, Leave your sister alone, although he is quiet handsome isn't he?" Piper says and looks at Paige who knows her head in agreement. Leo and Henry just roll their eyes and talk to the younger ones, who are smiling brightly.

"Thank goodness Phoebe is on holiday otherwise he would of been really overwhelmed." Paige states and puts the dishes into the sink with a plop.

* * *

Chris sits on top of the Golden Gate Bridge just looking out at the skyline. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath thinking about his family, he sees them in the manor, Piper, Paige, Wyatt in the kitchen clearing up after dinner.

Another one missed, he does feel guilty sometimes, but this is important we need to find that demon and we can now.

He takes another breath and clears his mind again to see Leo, Henry and the little ones in the living room playing a board game, he sees Melinda trying on clothes in her room and then auntie Phoebe and coop walking across the beach the sun just setting wherever they had gone on holiday , third time this year.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, we are doing this to protect them, protect all of us," a strong voice says behind him. Chris opens his eyes and feels a hand on his shoulder it warms his skin even through his jacket. Chris turns and is faced with bright blue eyes.

"Thanks and I know, I guess I just need a reminder sometimes," Chris says smiling and stands up.

"Let's get to work Alex," Chris smirks sliding his hand down to his and orbing the pair out.

* * *

So what do you guys think, sorry it's not much I'm trying to set the scene a bit better...


End file.
